worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Luigi
Luigi is a protagonist in the Cars series. He is an Italian tire salesman, who lives in Radiator Springs, managing his very own shop with his assistant, Guido. History Cars In Cars, Luigi is unhappy with Lightning at first, as he is only a Piston Cup racer, and not a Ferrari. However, Luigi begins to like him after a while, like the other townsfolk do, and joins Lightning's crew at the Los Angeles International Speedway. Towards the end of the film, Michael Schumacher, Costanzo Della Corsa and Antonio Veloce Eccellente come to Luigi's shop, causing him and Guido to faint in excitement. Cars: The Video Game In Cars: The Video Game, Luigi stars in his own mini-game, Luigi to the Rescue, in which the player controls him as he sets out to find all of the missing tires and return them to the shop within the given time limit. Despite being playable in story mode, he is not controllable in road races and other events in arcade mode, though he will occasionally appear as an opponent. Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Luigi appears in the game Luigi's Fantastico Fun!, in which he drops lots of tires so that Guido can catch them with his forklift arms. Mater and the Ghostlight In Mater and the Ghostlight, Luigi listens as Sheriff tells the story of a mythical vehicle called the Ghostlight, scaring the rest of the town, especially Mater. Deciding to pull a practical joke, he and the other townspeople place a lamp on Mater's tow hook, scaring him all the way around Carburetor County. Cars: Mater-National Championship In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Luigi makes Lightning into a monster truck during story mode, after Lightning has gathered all of the needed parts. He also appears as an opponent during races, including Luigi and Guido's Team Relay 1 and Inside the Turkey. He also appears as the opponent in the sixth level of Doc and the Law's Race 'n' Chase. In arcade mode, Luigi is a playable character, with one alternate paint job to unlock, which is the one he is wearing during the cut-scene for Luigi and Guido's Team Relay 1 in story mode. He stats are 1 for boost, 4 for acceleration, 4 for handling, and 3 for stability. Cars Toons Mater the Greater In Mater the Greater, Luigi is drinking oil next to Lightning and Guido when Mater jumps over them, to their amazement, which leads Mater into his story about how he was once a stuntman. Tokyo Mater In Tokyo Mater, Luigi is hanging out at Flo's V8 Cafe before DJ, Boost and Wingo disturb them, causing Mater to begin his story about how he was once a drift car. Unidentified Flying Mater In Unidentified Flying Mater, Luigi is watching Guido struggle to take the rim off a tourist, and when it finally comes off, it flies out of the shop and in front of Mater and Lightning, reminding Mater about his friend Mator. Heavy Metal Mater In Heavy Metal Mater, Luigi is seen at Flo's V8 Cafe, watching Guido sing karaoke. Mater Private Eye In Mater Private Eye, Luigi makes a quick cameo at Flo's V8 Cafe, before Mater begins his story. Hiccups In Hiccups, Luigi tries to help cure McQueen's case of the hiccups. Spinning In Spinning, Luigi tells Guido to spin a sign around outside to attract more customers, which Guido quickly gains a talent for. However, after everyone has driven away from watching Guido, Luigi drives outside, ironically telling Guido to pick up the pace. The World of Cars Online In The World of Cars Online, Luigi would often be found outside of his shop. Cars: Race-O-Rama In Cars: Race-O-Rama, Luigi returns as a playable character during arcade mode during races. He is also considered small enough to compete in the various Guido Kart races. Cars 2 In Cars 2, Luigi joins Lightning's team for the World Grand Prix, travelling with him to all three races. After the race in Tokyo, Luigi and Guido are sad to hear that Mater left because he was upset. In Italy, Luigi and Guido are re-united with their family, Uncle Topolino and Mama Topolino. He is seen fighting with Guido over who gets to dance with Franca, before Francesca comes along to dance with Guido. At the race in London, Luigi helps fight the lemons by helping Guido unscrew the tires of some of the lemons. Cars 2: The Video Game In Cars 2: The Video Game, Luigi is a playable character that is unlocked from the start of the game. An alternate version of him, titled Team Lightning Luigi, can be unlocked by earning the "Tokyo Vandal" crest. Both versions are light weights, with much more speed than power. Disney Infinity In Disney Infinity, Luigi appears as a cast member in the Cars Play Set, as well as an opponent during race challenges. A toy of him can be unlocked for use in the Toy Box, by opening one of the twelve character chests. Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition Though Luigi himself doesn't appear in the game, a Toy Box costume version of him can be unlocked in the toy box. Cars: Fast as Lightning Luigi is the sixth unlockable character in Cars: Fast as Lightning, with his races being against Chick Hicks, Todd Marcus, Mater, Fillmore, Snot Rod, Wingo, Carla Veloso and Guido. Cars Land In Cars Land, Luigi and Guido have their own ride at Luigi's Casa Della Tires called Luigi's Flying Tires. In the ride, the guests will get into their own fettucini tires. When Guido turns on the air compresser, air will come out of the holes, and the tires will float in the air. There are also some beach balls with the colors of the Italian flag in the ride, and Italian music will play. They also appear in Radiator Springs Racers. When you come to Radiator Springs from tractor tipping with Mater, you will either go into Luigi's Casa Della Tires or Ramone's House of Body Art. At Luigi's Casa Della Tires, Luigi and Guido will be there. Guido will change your tires, then they will go to the starting line and start the race. General information Physical description and traits Luigi is a 1959 Fiat 500, like his mother. His license plate reads "44.5-10.8". Luigi is painted yellow, with chrome rims and a sunroof that is modified to look like hair, and also may be by Vinyl Toupee. Powers and abilities Luigi has a vast knowledge of tires and everything related to them. Whenever they go missing, Luigi is eager to find them, at point even exploring all around Carbureator County on his own just to hunt them down. According to Cars: Mater-National Championship, he is apparently a good racer, with good acceleration and handling, though his boost his weak. Personality Luigi is big-hearted, gregarious and excitable, and also has a very large liking of Ferrari racing. Relationships Luigi's best friend in the world is Guido, a small pitty he's known since they were young and lived in Italy with Uncle Topolino and Mama Topolino. Despite their good friendship, they were known to fight a lot, but still made up in the end. He has also been shown to be on good terms with the rest of the Radiator Springs residents, particularly Lightning McQueen. Luigi seems to dislike Chick Hicks and his team, specifically Bruiser Bukowski and Wide Chick Pitty, after they tried to make fun of Guido, but were rendered speechless after they watched Guido change McQueen tires. Official profiles and statistics Cars *Bios **"Luigi runs the local tire shop in Radiator Springs, Luigi's Casa Della Tires. If you're gonna be driving through this world, why not look good doing it? That's Luigi's motto. Cars may not get to choose their body type, but they all have a choice when it comes to the tires they wear. Luigi offers the finest selection of tires west of the Mississippi, and Luigi's Casa Della Tires is known far and wide for its impeccable service, competitive prices, and of course, its very stylish proprietor." Cars: Mater-National Championship *Stats **Boost: 1 **Acceleration: 4 **Handling: 4 **Stability: 3 Cars 2 *Bios **Radiator Springs resident Luigi is a big-hearted, gregarious and excitable Italian Fiat 500. A tire virtuoso and owner of Luigi's Casa Della Tires, he and his sidekick Guido join Lightning and Mater as members of Team Lightning McQueen for the World Grand Prix. Luigi is also an aficionado and fanatic for all things Italian, and is particularly enchanted with Ferrari race cars. When the competition takes the team to his hometown of Porto Corsa, Italy, Luigi is over the moon to introduce the Radiator Springs crew to his charming village and the wonderful ways of Italy. His family welcomes the gang from Radiator Springs in a big, passionate Italian way: Amore! Cars 2: The Video Game *Bios **'Luigi': "The owner of Luigi's Casa Della Tires has enjoyed renewed success since Lightning McQueen chose Radiator Springs as his home base. Along with his best friend, Guido, Luigi follows the European race cars with great interest." **'Team Lightning Luigi': "When it comes to super fans, Luigi is a force to be reckoned with. Go, Lightning!" *Stats **Luigi ***Weight Class: Light ***Speed: 80 ***Power: 20 **Team Lightning Luigi ***Weight Class: Light ***Speed: 80 ***Power: 20 Portrayals *Tony Shalhoub - All appearances Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Luigi. Quotes Names in other languages Trivia *A yellow car driving by the dentist's office window in Finding Nemo is most likely a reference to Luigi. *In the teaser for the film, Luigi serves as the car waving the checkered flag in the race. *Several cars with the same car design appear when they visit Porto Corsa and Carsoli. *Luigi often refers to himself in third person. *Luigi is the same nationality as Tony Shalhoub's past role of Antonio on Wings. *In the Italian version of the first film, Luigi was voiced by comedian Marco Della Noce. External Links *Cars 2: New International Poster + Character Shots! [UPDATE] Category:Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Mater and the Ghostlight Characters Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:The World of Cars Online Characters Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Characters Category:Cast Members Category:Radiator Springs Occupants